Katara's Wonderland
by R0CK Lea
Summary: Katara has fallen into a diffrent world with some familiar faces!


_**(Please forgive the spelling errors for some odd reason the spell check won't work and I used some online but couldn't get the corrected version up it kept coming up blank. forgive me please? an r&r)**_

I had never seen him so sick before, day by day I'd try to cool down the burning fever that engulfed him in cold sweat and shivers. Katara thought looking morosely to her brother who was surprisingly helpful, "Sokka, I think he might die..." She breathed dabbing his bald head with a cold damp cloth she tore from my dress. Tears filled her eyes remembering how she had left camp the other night after a big fight with him. Aang had found me unconscious in the woods in the pouring rain, but that really doesn't explain why we was so weak. From the look of him by the fire light he was so small, the full moon had more color than he. Shaking silently her tears fell like rain. I won't let you die...not now. Katara promised him before sealing the promise she lightly kissed his forehead. Through her dry lips she felt his skin burning. "His fever's back." She announced to no one. Slowly wringing the cloth out of extra water she rested it on his head. The moment the cold touched his skin thousands of little bumps formed on his arms legs, and his stomach. Sokka slowly came back to the little camp site more cold water from the river in his hands, worry set deep in his face, "Katara...how-how is he?" His breath was ragged like he was trying to hold his breath. Slowly placing the water next to the nearly empty one next to her he knelt to the ground. He saw tears in his sister's eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders lovingly, "It's not your fault Katara, really!" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "Ok...you obviously need a break." He said gently scooting where she was sitting. Katara shot him a glare but didn't argue with him. "If you need me Sokka...I'm going to the river...I need a bath." She admitted slowly walking away from Aang.

The river was surrounded by trees both low branches and covered in what looked like silver leaves in the light of the full moon. The current was the fastest where the banks were furthest apart, no matter. Katara thought with a smirk before waving her hand and holding the water back while she made a little dam with the rocks to slow it down a little. Checking the surrowndings and feeling safe enough her clothes drop to the ground. Quickly she dove into the icey water submerging completly wet from head. Goosebumps apperec from head to toe as she swam a bit trying to get used to the cold water. Her heart was as heavy like a stone she had moved to slow down the river current. She thought of Aang, and how they used to work on his water bending together. How she'd try to be all serious and eventually he would have her joking around along with him. Her blue eyes closed before more tears could shower down. She missed him, wondered what was wrong with him. He was too sick for it to be a cold...had it been some thing else? Suddenly a little white mass of fur hit her from behind. She turned realizing a small white rabbit had gotten caught in the current, slowly lifting the seemingly dead animal from the water by it's long velvity ear life sprang back into him as his bright golden eyes met her's and in a paniced frendzy he kicked out of her grasp and hopped off under a the tree where her clothes laid. "Bunnie?" She whispered still wanting to make sure he was alright. She slowly crawled out of the water into the cool night. Her bare skin glowed while she neared the tree where the rabbit was, "Are you ok?" She asked softly at the trembling creature seemed to look through her. She reached out her hand for the rabbit's injered foot, "I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to-" Suddely she felt something hit her from behind. As Katara felt the earth gave in and she felt herself falling deeper into the hole of the tree between the roots. At her last glimps of the moon she saw two rabbits heads poking over the hole. It looked as though they were waving her good bye, "Wait!" Katara called expecting at any moment to hit the bottem of the hole snapping her neck. The wind blew over her bare skin sending goose bumps over her as the fall seemed to last forever spinning through the air and letting a scream escape her lips.

BANG! Suddenly she was hanging upside down in a fire place her hair hanging messily back. "W-where am I...? She asked staring at a room with a checkered floor. "Hello?" She called helplessly before moving her feet from what ever thing had captured her. She fell to the cold tiled floor with lanterns lighting the room. In the middle of the room was a glass table with lacey blue dress hung from the table with a glass bottle with purple liquid. Making her way to the table she slowly lifted the dress, it was georgous. "It beats running around naked." Katara thought aloud before clothing herself. The dress hung snuggly against her breasts and waist. The bottle caught her eye as she lifted it gently as if it would shatter in a million peices with one wrong move. The lable that hung from the neck of the bottle read, "Drink me." She looked around to see if she was being watched before taking a deep breath, "Bottems up!" She said before taking the whole thing in a gulp. "We've been waiting for you..." A voice called making Katara jump. "W-who said th-" Suddenly Katara began to shrink. She stared up at he large table before turning around. "Hello." Something called from behind a red curtain. Curiously she stepped closer to the wall uncovered a large wooden door with a large knob in the shape of, "Appa?" Katara gasped as the head smiled. "Yes dear Katara, now you must hurry time is running out." His deep voice boomed as Katara stared up at him comfused. "W-what?" She shouted before trying the knob. It wouldn't turn. "I'm locked!" He boomed before starting to choke. The choking became worse before he shot a large golden key from his mouth Katara quickly jumped back not wanting to be crushed by the enormous key. She stared at it quietly before he spoke again, "Well, um excuse me. The last person who came through must have left it in while I was asleep." He admitted looking away from her eyes. Katara shook her head, "I must be dreaming...or dead." She said to herself before grabbing the key and scooting it over to him. "Gross." She muttered before remembering she could water bend and helped the key into Appa's mouth. The door clicked before the door slowly opened showing her a bright multicolored world with a gasp she stepped forward with her hand over her mouth. "Well...what are you waiting for?" Appa sked his face against the wall. She slowly made her way through the door frame into the unknown.

_**(I started writing this before my birthday and before I saw the Alice In Wonderland and was totally inspired! So R&R please and thank you! I'm already starting on chapter II yay!)**_


End file.
